


Dancing Lies

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Taeyong, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Hyungs, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Dancing High was fun at first, but when he started getting settled in, things were not great. Some of the hyungs that used to be the youngest before he showed up started purposely tripping him up during dance practice, the older hyungs that had once promised to look after him and take care of him had yelled in his face, and they started talking down to him.





	Dancing Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! This was requested by Mochisung! I hope you like it!

Jisung wasn’t typically the person to lie, much less to his hyungs. 

 

Correction. Much less to his NCT hyungs. The ones that actually acted like hyungs. 

 

Dancing High was fun at first, but when he started getting settled in, things were not great. Some of the hyungs that used to be the youngest before he showed up started purposely tripping him up during dance practice, the older hyungs that had once promised to look after him and take care of him had yelled in his face, and they started talking down to him. 

 

Not the typical “why can’t you get this right” kind of talking down, no. 

 

_ “You’re so stupid! How did you even become an idol?” _

 

_ “Why did they let you in here, you have two left feet!” _

 

_ “Are you serious?! This is the second time I’ve shown you, you’re such a failure!” _

 

And the one that hurt him the most?

 

_ “You’re such a fucking screw up! It’s a wonder how anyone can put up with you, and I bet those guys from your other group don’t even want you there. That smaller chinese kid is better off as their maknae. At least he’s cute.” _

 

Now, Jisung wasn’t vain by any means. Chen Le was definitely cute. And he wasn’t hurt by the fact that the guy had basically said that Chenle was cuter than him. 

 

He was stuck on the fact that he said his hyungs didn’t want him there. And he hated how he was starting to believe it. 

 

When he would try to spend time with his hyungs after Dancing High practice, they were already doing their own things or sleeping. Jisung didn’t want to disturb. 

 

But no one was coming to him like the used to. 

 

So he would put up with the blatant abuse from his Dancing High “hyungs” and go back to his dorm pretending nothing was wrong. 

 

Until something went wrong with his “Nothing’s Wrong” plan. 

 

“Sungie, why do you have bruises on your knees?” Maybe wearing shorts to this dance practice wasn’t his best idea. 

 

Jisung looked at Haechan for a moment before smiling. “I fell during a Dancing High practice, nothing to worry about, hyung!”

 

Technically not a lie. But he decided it would be best to leave out the fact that he had been shoved after messing up a complicated step on the twentieth time being forced to rerun the routine. 

 

“Jisung, don’t think we haven’t noticed the other bruises.” Renjun said from his corner. Jisung could feel his face grow pale and he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. 

 

“It’s nothing.” He said quickly and going back to stretching, hissing in pain when he felt something rub wrong around his ribs. 

 

“Taeyong hyung-” His head whipped over to Mark, who was on the phone. 

 

With the hyung that he least wanted to find out about this. 

 

The rest was a blur. He had been gently moved over to lean on Haechan against the back wall and he could hear conversation, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

 

It was just… mindless noises to him. Noise they were making with their mouths that meant absolutely nothing yet everyone seemed to understand nonetheless. 

 

“Where is he?” The voice was sharp and cut through his thoughts. He had surprisingly understood that even in his numb state. 

 

The next thing he knows, he’s being scooped into someone’s lap and his first instinct is to latch onto whoever it was. 

 

“Baby, what’s going on?” 

 

Taeyong. Taeyong was safe. 

 

“Bully…” he said. He figured it was going to come out sooner or later. Taeyong wasn’t an idiot, he could piece together a few hints and clues. 

 

“Bully? Who’s bullying you?” He could tell his leader was getting anxious by how his voice raised half a pitch and sounded a bit more desperate. 

 

“Dancing high. Push me. Call me things. Say no one wants me.” 

 

“Jisungie you should have told us, baby.” The leader said as he tightened his hold on the boy a bit. 

 

“Sorry hyung… believed them…” Taeyong’s heart absolutely shattered. 

 

“Baby, you’re gonna stay with me tonight okay? I’m gonna give you all the cuddles in the world.” He told the maknae, and all the younger could do was nod because what else could he do? 

 

Argue and lose or just agree and enjoy being loved by his hyung. The one that the Dancing High bullies were so sure didn’t love him. 

 

“Do I have to keep doing Dancing High?” He asked in a small voice. 

 

“Baby, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Taeyong said. “I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Jisungie, why did you hiss earlier?” Mark asked. 

 

Oh yeah, Jisung had forgot. 

 

“I think they bruised one of my ribs.”

 

…

 

Silence. 

 

…

 

Then chaos. 

 

Most of them had to leave the room before they punched the mirrors, Mark was already on the phone with a manager of some sort yelling into the speaker, and Haechan and Taeyong were cuddling Jisung, taking turns asking the boy what else hurt and if there were other injuries they needed to know about.

 

“Do you need a hospital?” Haechan asked. 

 

“I think I’m fine, it just hurts when I stretch wrong.” He reassured the older. Taeyong’s arms wrapped a bit tighter around his stomach to keep him close, something Jisung appreciated. 

 

“Manager’s letting us go home and he’s going to be talking to the producers of the show. Gonna ask how they could let this happen under their watch.” Mark said, very obviously still seething. 

 

Taeyong nodded and stood up, effortlessly picking up the maknae and readjusting the boy into a more comfortable position to carry him for the both of them. 

 

“He’s staying in 127 dorm for a while.” Taeyong said, Haechan and Mark nodding as they walked out the door. Renjun walked by them and said something about bringing their bags by the dorm or something like that. Jisung didn’t really care. 

 

He had his hyungs who were definitely going to cuddle the absolute hell out of him, and he knew that they loved him. 

 

He had his real hyungs with him, he had his family. That’s all he needed. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
